touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Changeability of Strange Dream: Historia
Un conejo lunar y un vehículo de exploración lunar… ¿Es una ilusión o una realidad? ¿Un placentero sueño o una pesadilla? 1. Children's Festival ~ Innocent Treasures Yumetagae, la memoria de un mundo ilusorio de una niebla matutina. Este transitorio mundo presente, puesto en arena que se desmorona. Un sueño fabricado, historia de un antiguo mundo místico. Luz de día, cayendo sombre un pueblo que se desvanece. (El alba está por llegar. La noche en esta niebla fantasmal se terminara. Jugué con los niños en ese mundo de fantasía. Todos ellos se veían realmente felices y estaban sonriendo.) ¿Es una ilusión o un castillo de arena? Hasta el alba, este sueño es, un sueño de mariposa. (¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi niños sonriendo así? Misteriosas canciones que nunca había escuchado;… Misteriosas danzas que nunca había visto. Tal vez hoy hubo un festival. Siempre quise estar en un país donde pudiera ver ese tipo de sonrisas en los niños.) Yumetagae, con el llamativo color de una ilusoria mansión escarlata. Este transitorio mundo presente, puesto en una piedra de corazón frio El ensueño, cuento de hadas de una hermosa capital antigua. El brillante sol, fundiéndose en un pueblo impuro. 2. Dream of Arcadia "Paradisaical Daydream" “…Si, eso fue lo que sucedió. Ayer tuve ese tipo de sueño.” “… ¿Es sobre tus sueños otra vez?” “Si, es por lo que te llame hoy, para hablarte sobre los sueños que he tenido últimamente.” Mi nombre es Maribel Hearn. Pertenezco a un club de ocultismo en este aburrido pueblo. A diferencia de otros clubes nosotros no realizamos algún tipo de actividad con habilidades espirituales. Un club algo defectuoso, por decirlo así… Y aunque digo “club”, nosotras dos somos los únicos miembros. “Tú sabes, ¿las cosas que suceden es tus sueños son realmente algo que deberías compartir con los demás?” Dejando eso de lado, tengo un sorprendente poder. Es porque los miembros de mi familia han tenido una especie de sensibilidad espiritual desde hace mucho tiempo… Yo tengo la habilidad de ver cualquier barrera alrededor del mundo, es decir, puedo ver los límites. Nuestro verdadero objetivo es buscar los huecos en los límites y entrar a otros mundos, es lo que llaman “desaparición espiritual” ¿no? …Pero claro, este tipo de cosas están prohibidas. Aun así, he tenido sueños de todos esos tipos de mundos recientemente… “Por favor, solo escucha lo que tengo que decir sobre mis sueños y dame algún consejo o sino estaré en duda de lo que es real.” 3. Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea Más allá del escenario verde había una brillante mansión escarlata. Alrededor de la mansión, había un profundo bosque con un centelleante y blanco lago Que hermosa escena… A pesar del color escarlata, este se mezclaba con aquella naturaleza. Aquel intenso color se veía algo infantil pero… me encanto. ¿Qué tal si llego de visita? Pero, ¿No sería descortés llegar así de repente? Antes de eso, ¿Me dejarían entrar a esa mansión? Espera, ¿Por qué estoy asustada? Este es solo un sueño ¿verdad? …Entonces, una criada salió. Pensé, que tal vez debía preguntarle a ella… Realmente quería saludar al jefe de aquella maravillosa mansión… 4. Voyage 1969 "1969, from Cape Canaveral" Todo parecía igual sin importar lo lejos que caminara, veía el mismo escenario. El sol se había puesto y no podía ver mis propios pies… Un bosque de bambú en la noche. Este es el tipo de lugares donde uno se pierde fácilmente, ¿no? Ocasionalmente podía escuchar un extraño lamento a lo lejos. Donde estaban las bestias, o… ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba asustada. ¿Debía seguir vagando en este bosque y morir de hambre? ¿O ser devorada por un youkai? Había tantas cosas que no había hecho aún. Seguí vagando sin rumbo. Me di cuenta de que no moriría de hambre ya que podría sobrevivir comiendo los brotes de bambú. …Aun si estoy en un sueño. Ahora que me doy cuenta, no tenía idea de cómo son los brotes de bambú naturales. Solo he visto los sintéticos. Todo lo que se es como saben… Sin saber que más hacer, mire al cielo. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Por primera vez, estaba celosa de tus ojos. Tal vez así sabría dónde estaba y no tendría que estar perdida. ¡Fue entonces cuando escuche el ruido de una escalofriante risa justo detrás de mí! 5. Boys and Girls of the Age of Science "21st Century Boy and Girl" “Aquí están las galletas que tome de la mansión escarlata, y los brotes naturales del bosque de bambú” “¿Eh? ¿No estabas hablando de tus sueños, Merry?” La chica que está escuchando sobre mis sueños es Renko Usami. Ella es otro miembro del club. Es la fuerza impulsora de la mayoría de nuestras actividades. Renko puede decir que hora y donde esta simplemente mirando al cielo, es un poco escalofriante. Además, Renko me llama Merry. Se ve que la gente de este país parece tener problemas para pronunciar mi nombre. Me pregunto si Renko habrá olvidado como me llamo realmente. “Si, Estaba hablando de mis sueños. Lo había dicho antes, ¿no?” “…Y aunque estuvieras hablando de tus sueños, ¿Estás diciendo que las cosas que aparecen en tus sueños se están materializando en la realidad?” “Es por eso que necesitaba hablar contigo, quiero tu consejo” No estoy segura si es realidad o un sueño. Los sueños usualmente terminan cuando soy perseguida por un youkai. Eso es una pesadilla, no importa como lo veas, pero… Sin embargo, antes de que me dé cuenta ya estoy cargando con las cosas que había en el sueño, tal vez incluso esta conversación que estoy teniendo ahora también sea un sueño… “Para empezar, Merry, estos ya no son brotes de bambú. Han crecido tanto que están demasiado duros para comer”. Sin embargo, si pudiera convertir esa pesadilla en un sueño placentero, diferente de la realidad presente… “Los brotes de bambú se esconden bajo tierra para protegerse mientras aún son sabrosos” 6. Retribution for the Eternal Night ~ Imperishable Night Corrí para salvar mi vida, aunque estuviera en un sueño. No sabía dónde me encontraba pero la risa que se escuchaba obviamente no era humana Mi instinto me dijo, “¡Corre!”. Pero el bosque de bambú estaba un poco inclinado, lo que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Tenía la intención de correr inmediatamente, pero por otra parte me preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque pensaba que corría en una dirección, no veía nada más que las mismas escenas que había visto antes Me preguntaba, ¿Continuaría en este bosque para toda la eternidad o estaba corriendo en círculos? … De cualquier manera, es lo mismo. El carácter de Renko de “Cuando ves las cosas desde un punto de vista objetivo, la verdad puede ser encontrada” es una forma de pensar muy anticuada. La verdad existe dentro de la subjetividad. Si puedes ver la escena que habías visto antes… este es el tipo de lugar que es. Y es por eso que estoy corriendo. Porque sueño no es algo como el opuesto de realidad Y en el nuevo sentido común, son sinónimos. Ya sea un sueño, debo alejarme de las cosas que pueden ser peligrosas. Esa es la verdad. Mi especialidad es la psicología relativa. La de Renko es física súper unificada. 7. Night Falls ~ Evening Star Pero es extraño… Aunque la gente anticuada como tu considera que los sueños y la realidad son opuestos, he oído de gente desde hace mucho tiempo que no pueden distinguir entre sueños y realidad. Y en estos días distinguimos entre sueño y realidad, pero son lo mismo. La verdad de la realidad y la verdad de los sueños, el yo real y el yo de mis sueños, cada uno de ellos existen. ¿Soy una mariposa en la noche, y humano en el día? De acuerdo al sentido común actual, ambas soy yo. Creo que he corrido una distancia considerable, pero no estaba en lo absoluto fatigada. ¿Fue porque tal vez estaba prácticamente volando en el cielo? ¿Me he convertido en una mariposa? Pero pude ver la línea final de aquel maratón de media noche… …Deje de correr Sin embargo, justo a través del bosque de bambú, había una brillante luz de color rojo escarlata. Tenía un ominoso brillo, aparentemente irreal. En pocas palabras… Era un color cercano a la flama de la reacción del Rubidio Aunque, de ninguna manera era una pieza brillante del bambú de esa historia. Siendo cautelosa de lo que podría estar detrás de mí, fije la mirada en dirección de esa luz. 8. Doll Judgment ~ The Girl who Played with People's Shapes "Doll Master" Pero, ¡¿Qué estaban viendo mis ojos?! Hoy en día, para las especies extintas como los lobos japoneses o kappas, es la era en la que puedes verlos en un 3DCG… Sin embargo, nunca había visto una criatura como la que estaba delante de mí. Era más grande que un lobo japonés, y negra como un ratón. Sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes … No, ¿Era un conejo? Sus ojos también son rojos. Pero la posición de sus ojos era extraña para un conejo Tenía dos ojos en delante de su cabeza, como los tuyos. Bueno, como todos los humanos. El tamaño de su cara era igual a la de los humanos. ¿O tal vez era la cara de un humano? Si, la cara de un humano. Esa era su cara, definitivamente. Un gran ratón con cara de humano, ¿Conoces a esa bestia? En ese momento, el gran ratón levanto una familiar y espeluznante voz… ¡Claro!, ese gran ratón era la cosa que me estaba persiguiendo. Aunque, en ese momento no estaba viéndome a mí, sino a la luz escarlata. De hecho, ¡no eran los ojos del gran ratón los que hacían que todo tuviera ese brillo rojo! Aquel escalofriante ratón en realidad estaba asustado por la luz roja. Entonces, dirigí mi mirada hacia la brillante luz roja… 9. Border Between Dream and Reality "Wake Up Mysterious Girl" “Y este es el trozo de papel que se cayó cuando el gran ratón y la chica se fueron” “Oye, ¿De verdad estás hablando de tu sueño? La verdadera identidad de la luz roja que se enfrentó a aquel gran ratón era de algún modo una chica. Esa chica estaba brillando con la luz roja. Si te estas preguntando como tenía ese brillo rojo, es muy simple, todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas. No, esa no es una idea precisa. Es más exacto decir que ella estaba expulsando las llamas por todo su cuerpo. Una profunda llama carmesí, se desplegaba de forma diagonal… al igual que un ave extiende sus alas… De todos modos, comparada con el gran ratón de cara humana, ella era más ominosa. El gran ratón huyo aterrorizado con solo ver que la chica levantara sus manos. “¿Aun no lo entiendes? Sueño y realidad son la misma cosa. Te lo he estado diciendo todo este tiempo, ¿no? Para mí, estar hablando ahora contigo puede ser un sueño o una realidad, hasta cierto punto no lo sé…” “Ya, Ya, Merry. Escuchare todo lo que tengas que decir del mundo de los sueños, así que cálmate un poco.” “Y al final, ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué paso después?” “No lo sé. Después de eso, el gran ratón se escapó… y la chica también se fue. Me estaba escondiendo todo el tiempo, para que el gran ratón y la chica no pudieran verme.” ¿Por qué seguía escondida aun después de que ella alejara el gran ratón de mí? Eso fue porque… Yo mira dentro de los ojos de la chica, un brillante color rojo escarlata aún más brillante que el de los ojos del gran ratón… “…No se le podía llamar humana.” 10. Phantasm Machine ~ Phantom Factory Al final, solo hasta que me dijo todos sus sueños, Merry estuvo satisfecha. Considere lo que ella dijo mientras examinaba varios objetos que Merry me dio. Merry dijo que los sueños y la realidad eran la misma cosa, pero eso no puede ser verdad. Incluso con el sentido común actual de la psicología relativa, difícilmente pertenece al campo de la mente… Y si los objetos que estaban en los sueños aparecen en el mundo real, podría ser un gran problema. Eso va en contra de la Ley de Conservación de la Materia, ¿Qué pasa entonces con la entropía? Tengo una firme creencia. Merry involuntariamente cruzo un límite y cree que esta soñando. Ella puede estar extremadamente cerca de un límite en este momento... ¿Acaso la capacidad de Merry de ver los limites se ha vuelto una capacidad para manipularlas? No, lo dudo. Tal vez hemos estado haciendo muchas actividades últimamente. Como están las cosas, ella pudo haber sido devorada por un youkai en algún sueño. O experimento una desaparición espiritual. Su mente está transitando a través de varios mundos. Cuando ella está en otro mundo, si no tiene en mente que es un sueño, es posible que ya no sea capaz de regresar. Ella podría pensar que este mundo podría ser un sueño. Si ella misma no se da cuenta de esto, estará en grave peligro. Como consejera tengo dos formas de ayudarla: : Primero, tirar estos objetos y convencerla de que todo fue un sueño o una ilusión. De esta manera, no existirá un mundo de los sueños dentro de esta realidad. Sueño y realidad son cosas diferentes. : Y la otra forma… Convencerla fuertemente de que en realidad estaba en otro mundo, y despertarla del sueño. De esta manera, ella no podría morir en aquel mundo sin saber la verdad. Pero… si hago eso, existe la posibilidad de que no pueda regresar a este mundo. ¿Qué es lo mejor para Merry? ¿Cuál es la mejor elección en mi opinión? …¿No es obvio? 11. Mystic Maple ~ Eternal Dream “En serio, siempre llegas tarde, Renko. Aun cuando tú eres quien me llama.” “Merry, llegue 3 minutos y 15 segundos tarde, un poco decepcionante, ¿Eh?” “¿A qué te refieres con 'decepcionante'? De todos modos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres el día de hoy?” “Definitivamente actividades del club. Están todo los miembros aquí después de todo.” “No hay nadie más aparte de nosotras dos… Espera, ¿Encontraste otra entrada? Esa es la única conclusión. Ese es el mundo de los sueños de Merry. Es hermoso, natural y con un toque de misterio. Un santuario en lo profundo de las montañas, separado de la aldea humana. Niños jugando. Lagos relucientes con un profundo verde y blanco. Una mansión escarlata, la hora del té bajo los rayos del sol que se filtran entre los árboles. Un enorme bosque de bambú que hace que te pierdas, y los brotes de bambú naturales. La luna llena que hace a la gente volverse loca. Una criatura que tiene rostro humano, pero no es humano. Y el ominoso fénix… …¡No es justo si tú eres la única que los ve! “Claro, puedo encontrar entradas a otros mundos Mira, tengo bastantes pistas para encontrarlas.” “¿Pistas?... esas son las cosas que tome de aquel mundo de los sueños, Renko.” “Así es, es lo que vamos a buscar hoy. ¿No se ve que los niños de la región se están divirtiendo?, ¿Sabes por qué Merry?” “¿?” “Ellos aprendieron a pensar que los sueños y la realidad son la misma cosa, Por académicos como tú. Como un mero fenómeno virtual dentro de la mente, lo han incorporado como un fenómeno psicológico real. Fuera de la subjetividad, hay una objetividad creíble. Esa es una verdad absoluta.” ¿Tú dices que la subjetividad es la verdad?” “Diciendo eso, tienes una inconsistencia. La teoría está equivocada. Como prueba de todo eso eres tú, dejando tu punto de vista subjetivo, tu sueño. Sueños y realidad son diferentes. Es porque los sueños se pueden hacer realidad con mucho esfuerzo. Y por eso niños pueden sonreír. ¡Despierta! Los sueños son cosas que se pueden hacer realidad ¡El mundo de los sueños se puede hacer realidad!” Palabras de ZUN Esta vez hice un CD de música con una especie de base un poco escalofriante… Espera, este es el tercero. Vaya, he hecho un montón de CDs aterradores, ¿no? Muy bien, todos, crucen sus dedos y digan “¡Aléjate!” Pero en serio, de las canciones que elegí, algunas fueron compuestas para varias publicaciones previas. Pero la mayoría de las canciones fueron hechas para los STG, por eso son tan intensas, y pueden ahogarte. Todas ellas son canciones que nunca podrías escuchar a solas, ¿cierto? No podrías ¿verdad? Es por eso que les he dado otra historia (significado), porque los juegos tienen su propia historia. El balance es todo. El primer tema “Children´s Festival” fue mi propio tema de entrada para un jurado hace un tiempo. He compuesto muchos temas para varios tipos de personaje, pero fue increíblemente difícil escribir uno para mí, y es un poco vergonzoso. En realidad, la canción tenía letra. Oh, el comentario del tema es la letra. En esta canción vas y vienes entre la realidad y los sueños, ¿Cuál es la verdad? No estoy muy preocupado acerca de a dónde se dirige el “Sealing Club”, pero… Si, Maribel y Renko, quienes son puestas en el texto y son parte del misterioso “Sealing Club”, aquel que participa en todo tipo de actividades de ocultismo. Si bien no entro en gran detalle, pero con los avances científicos seremos incapaces de comer brotes de bambú naturales, que triste, ¿no?... Pero tal vez seamos capaces de tener sopa de miso con ibis crestado. Sintético, eso sí. Pensando así me hace creer que el futuro estará lleno de sueños. Es peligroso para los niños salir afuera a divertirse, por eso tienen que quedarse adentro tratando de adivinar las emociones de otras personas por Internet (Aun si eres adulto, es difícil) y los adultos no corrigen sus errores. Y en el raro caso de ser regañados, se vuelven locos. El Internet en este momento podría ser demasiado estricto para los niños para aprender como tener una vida social apropiada. Sin embargo, aun en este país donde los corazones de los niños se vuelven más y más pequeños, tal vez llegara el día cuando las calles estén llenas con las sonrisas de los niños. Sintéticas, eso sí. Team Shanghai Alice ZUN (Amante de los brotes de bambú)